


Anything for You

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC Bonus Round 4 Prompt by duendedefined</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Damara & Aradia: Ill Girl/Healthcare Motivation trope(s). Humanstuck where Aradia has a severe heart condition and needs a transplant and Damara is her older sister/guardian who gets involved in shady doings to pay for the operation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

It’d just been the two of them for a while now. Poor health seemed to be something of a family curse that, for some reason skipped over Damara, but she’d be damned if she was about to let Aradia suffer a similar fate as their mother. When she imagined her little sister’s optimistic smile, one that reminded her so much of her mom’s, she was haunted with the thought of living in a world without that brilliance. 

She couldn’t let it happen. She _wouldn’t_ let it happen.

She repeated this mantra to herself as she watched the red wash from her hands and swirl down into the sink. Her breathing was staggering still, but she thought she might have started to cope with what had just been done. It was a messy kill, but she assured herself that she would improve, just as easily as she assured herself that her sister would get that transplant. 

And she was right. The peculiarly named gang, “The Felt”, offered her dirty work and the young woman picked up on it so easily that it almost disturbed her. But her own concerns for her mental state were a thing of the past when Aradia’s life was hanging in the balance. 

In only a few short weeks, Damara had threatened, maimed, and murdered for cash. She may have sold her soul to this organization, but they sure were growing fond of her skills, enough that they would offer her protection, and she sure was thankful for the money she had earned.

"It’s going to be okay, now." The bright hospital room practically burnt her eyes that were now acclimated to the dark, after now devoting her life to living in the shadows. It still paled in comparison to the radiance of Aradia’s smile upon hearing those words.

"I knew it would be!" the younger girl said, squeezing her sister’s hand tight, despite being the physically weaker one. Damara knew, though, that she was the stronger one. "I always believed in you!"

She only wished she could be so resilient and yet remain so kindhearted. Aradia saw the good in everything, even when death stared her right in the face. Damara’s blood ran cold thinking of the things she had done while holding Aradia’s hand, yet still she was certain that Aradia would see good things in her. Things that Damara would never be able to accept about herself again.

But none of that mattered now that Aradia would be well again.

"Of course. Anything for you, imouto."


End file.
